The present invention relates generally to marine windows which can be made without the need for a metal frame using clips and bonding material.
Many small marine vessels utilize glass windows which may not have metal frames. However, on large marine vessels there has been a need for a system for holding the glass into the ship if the hull of the ship becomes too hot, such as because of a fire, and melts the adhesive used to hold the special tempered marine glass. Prior to this invention, it has not been possible to use frameless marine windows on large freighters and tankers the adhesives were not available which can be used today, and the clip mechanism of the present invention had not been created.
Traditionally, in large marine vessels the windows are supported by a framework which usually is made of a non-corrosive material such as aluminum or stainless steel. These metal frameworks are expensive to install, both in materials needed and time required to install the large tempered marine glass needed for freighter windows.
The present invention has been created to provide frameless tempered marine glass windows for large ships using clips and coating on the clips.
It is an object of the invention to create a marine window without a metal framework which is adhered to the ship using a landing support extending from the hull or sides of the hull and clips.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a window which is easier to install than framed windows, but provides the advantages of a framed window, in that if the glued window is exposed to high heat, thereby melting the glue, the glass will still be held in place, and not crash to the floor.
It is an object of the invention to have coated clips or a material, such as neoprene between the glass and the hull to provide a better seal between the glass of the windows and the structure supporting the windows.
Clips according to the invention can be attached to a support structure for the windows and spaced at various intervals on the supporting structure or framework, so as to prevent the glass from falling inside the ship in case there is a fire either on the interior or exterior of the ship melting the glue. The clips can be made of a composite material.
An object of the invention is to provide clips for the glass made of a noncorrosive material which can withstand prolonged exposure to the marine environment and intense sunlight.
An object of the invention is to use a strong bonding material, such as a glue, which can withstand the pounding of hurricane strength waves while keeping the glass adhered to the support structure, which can be a hull.
Clips can be coated from a variety of different materials. The coating should be of material that does not heat up substantially in direct sun. The coating should be durable and able to withstand wear and abrasion. The coating can be a dipped rubber, a neoprene, or a plastic cap placed over the clip flanges which cap is of a non-corrosive material capable of withstanding prolonged exposure to the marine environment.